Kano/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Undisciplined and dangerous, Kano is a thug for hire. From weapons dealing to cold-blooded murder, his military training has made him the go-to man for the Black Dragon. But when an operation went to hell and his face horribly mutilated, Kano's crime spree was almost ended. Ever the survivor, he used his underworld connections to find a cyberneticist capable of repairing the damage. Kano was fitted with several high-tech enhancements, most notably his eye laser. With these new weapons, Kano's reign of terror has only just begun. " *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Kano is a member of the Black Dragon, a group of international arms dealers. Sonya, Jax and the Special Forces have been trying to shut them down for decades. Though he's from Earthrealm (Australia), Kano usually sides with his home realm's enemies. In the past he provided high tech weapons for Shao Kahn's Outworld armies, and later to Shinnok and Quan Chi of the Netherrealm. After Shinnok's defeat, Kano returned to Outworld, keeping a low profile but making a tidy profit running guns from Earth to fuel local Outworld skirmishes. When Mileena was removed as Outworld's emperor and retaliated with civil war, Kano seized the opportunity. He now serves Kotal Kahn as technical advisor and weapons supplier--while secretly aiding Mileena's rebels in the same capacity." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Kano is at the first Mortal Kombat tournament, appearing during Shang Tsung addressing all of the kombatants prior to the beginning of the tournament. Kano appears on the bridge high above the Pit after Johnny Cage defeats Sonya in a fight. Kano ambushes Johnny from behind, throwing him from the bridge, and makes a move to kill the incapacitated Sonya. However, Johnny was able to grab onto the edge of the bridge, and leaps back onto the platform to face Kano just as he prepares to kill Sonya. Kano loses the fight, but disappears while Johnny and Sonya engage in a conversation. When Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair, she attempts to call for an evacuation for Jax. Shang Tsung appears with Kano, as the rescue helicopter is shot down. Sonya faces Kano in a battle and defeats him. Sonya attempts to arrest Kano, but Shang Tsung stops her, and Kano leaves with Shang Tsung. Kano later appears along with Shang Tsung in the Living Forest, attempting to sell Shang Tsung some Black Dragon weaponry. Smoke appears, and Kano tells Shang Tsung that he will take care of him for no charge. Despite his claims, Kano is defeated by the Lin Kuei ninja. Kano appears during the Earthrealm invasion. After Kabal is severely burned by Kintaro, Kano takes Kabal back to Outworld and supplies him with breathing equipment. As Kabal awakens in his new form, Kano attempts to sway Kabal back to the Black Dragon, but Kabal berates Kano for selling the Outworld warriors their firepower and the former allies engage one another in combat. After gaining the upper hand, Kabal then forces Kano to bring him to a portal out of Outworld. Kano does so, and while making a wisecracking comment, is rendered unconscious by Kabal. After regaining consciousness, he goes to the Bell Tower with Goro and Kintaro and watches over POWs while waiting for Cyber Sub-Zero. Unaware of Cyber Sub-Zero's reprogramming, Kano is frozen while Cyber Sub-Zero frees the prisoners. After thawing, he warns Noob Saibot of Sub-Zero's treachery. Kano is not seen or mentioned again following this. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Infiltrating a Red Dragon temple in China, Kano lies in wait while Sub-Zero slaughters the guards inside the temple, allowing the Black Dragon to steal the object both seek: One of the Kamidogu daggers. When Sub-Zero sees the dagger is missing, Kano attacks him with his eye beam, knocking off the cryomancer's mask before carving a long scar over his eye. When Sub-Zero warns him that the dagger is cursed, Kano claims Raiden lied to him and prepares to tell him the true secret of the Kamidogu. Sub-Zero manages to escape Kano's hold but the mercenary stabs the cryomancer in the shoulder with the dagger. As Sub-Zero kneels in pain, Kano reveals the Kamidogu's secret: Those cut by their blades become possessed, and only death can release them. Sub-Zero, refusing to die again, freezes Kano's optic implant and tears it off. A wounded Kano curses and declares their fight isn't over as Sub-Zero collects the dagger and flees. Kano is seen in one of Raiden's visions, stabbing the hand of a Shokan. Kano is seen as Cassie and Jacqui's watcher with them under the Black Dragon's capture, using his cybernetic eye beam when Cassie attempted escape to knock her and Jacqui out, threatening to cut their legs off if they try such a thing again. Erron Black, who ordered the girls kidnapping, belay's Kano's order, saying they are worth more intact. Black also orders Kano to stop using his eye beam, fearing he will blast a hole through someone. Kano explains the implant is new, and recalls his encounter with Sub-Zero. Black interrupts the story, saying someone has arrived. Kano sees movements in the tree and the two Black Dragon soldiers holding Cassie and Jacqui are killed by Mavado and the Red Dragon. Kano demands to know what the Red Dragon is doing there, and Mavado retorts with his own order for the girls while claiming he will send a message to Kotal Kahn with his blood. Amused, Kano retorts that he could use a workout. Kano makes it clear he won't bargain with Red Dragons. After Mavado points out his superior numbers, Kano kills one of the Red Dragon soldiers with his eye beam, quipping "One down." This causes a large brawl to erupt between the Black Dragons and the Red Dragons, with Kano facing off against Mavado. Kano stabs Mavado with one of his knives, mocking Mavado's fallen comrade Hsu Hao while winding him with a kick to the stomach. Kano prepares to kill Mavado with his eye beam when his optic implant is shot by one of the Red Dragon soldiers, damaging it. Tired of the fighting and accepting that his forces are outnumbered, Kano interrupts the fight between the escaped Jacqui Briggs and Erron Black, knocking the girl off of Black with a single punch. Telling Black they have to fall back, he asks where the Portal Stone is. When Kano collects the stone as Black tells him to get the girls, Kano coldly tells him partner the reason he could never be a Black Dragon: He tries to save people instead of exploiting them. With that, Kano uses the Portal Stone to open a portal and escape, leaving Black and the girls at the mercy of Mavado and the Red Dragon. Kano returns some time later, bringing with him Jarek, Tasia, and Tremor to Z'unkahrah, having Tremor cause a small quake in Kotal Kahn's palace to announce their arrival, declaring themselves the cavalry to aid against the Shokan and Oni Warlords. Kano joins with Kotal Kahn and their united forces of the Black Dragon and Outworld's armies in confronting Kintaro's Shokan and Oni Warlord horde. When Kotal Kahn fails to convince Kintaro to face him in Mortal Kombat, Kotal Kahn calls to Kano, who sends out Tremor to incapacitate Kintaro's army by causing an earthquake. When Kotal expresses his impression at Tremor's power as well as his confusion as to why he stopped, Kano explains that a quake is a imprecise weapon before pulling out a handheld device. Kano detonates the device which causes a massive nuclear scale blast that wipes out over half of Kintaro's army. When Kotal calls the explosion sorcery, Kano explains it is science and asks what their next order is, knowing the Shokan won't surrender. Kotal orders Kano to finish them if they refuse to surrender. After Kotal Kahn successfully parlays peace between his forces and the Shokan, Kano, along with the rest of his Black Dragon enforcers, meet with the emperor in his palace. Kano mockingly compliments Kotal's diplomacy, wondering how long the peace with the Shokan will last before saying they will be prepared again with the help of the Black Dragon before asking about payment in gold, as much as Kotal Kahn has for their services. Kotal Kahn refuses to pay Kano however, saying he already owed a debt for endangering his alliance with Earthrealm. Kano says that was Erron Black's scheme and not his while reminding the emperor that the nuke he used didn't come cheap. Kotal still refuses to pay, so Kano pulls out the Portal Stone, preparing to ransom it for his pay. The Black Dragon leader is instead attacked by Kotal and has his arm broken as Kotal retakes his realm's treasure. Kano's enforcer Tremor tries to save him but is shot by Sonya Blade before he can act. When Kotal Kahn makes it clear he will no longer align with the Black Dragon and orders D'Vorah to take them to the dungeon, Kano calls all Outworlders bent and as D'Vorah hauls him up, Kano takes a shot at Johnny Cage and Sonya, mockingly telling them he hopes they find Cassie, saying it would be a shame if she didn't live to legal age. While Johnny is angered to the point of almost attacking Kano, Sonya restrains her ex and reminds him Cassie is a survivor. Kano angrily glowers that he is as well before he is carted off by D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr for the palace dungeon. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Before the main events of the story mode, Kano stole Shinnok's amulet and left a duplicate in its place, as well as a trap for anyone who would discover the duplicity. The Black Dragon mercenary would then sell the amulet to Mileena to be used as a weapon against her usurper, Kotal Kahn. Kano is first seen alongside Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah, bargaining over weapons prices and information on Mileena's location. Unbeknownst to Kotal Kahn, Kano had already been hired by Mileena to eliminate him, and makes his move after their carriage is attacked by Mileena's Tarkatan hordes. However, Kotal manages to fend off Kano's attack. After defeating the criminal, the Kahn attempts to finish him off, but is blasted away by Tanya, allowing Kano to escape with his life. Kano is mentioned by Li Mei and thousands of Outworld refugees cross over into Earthrealm seeking asylum from the war. She alludes to "an Earthrealmer with a glowing red eye" as being among those who crossed the portal with them, and Sonya instantly recognizes that this is, in fact, Kano. She heads off to the refugee camp to intercept him before he can escape, and discovers the slain corpse of an Outworlder along the way, recognizing it to be Kano's work. Sonya later spots him among the refugees, camouflaging himself. After being confronted by Sonya and Kenshi, Kano reveals himself and offers info in exchange for his freedom. Sonya refuses to negotiate, and Kano responds by threatening to go after Cassie, initiating a brawl between the two. Kano is defeated, and an enraged Sonya nearly strangles him to death. As Kano begs for his life, Johnny Cage shows up and urges her to show restraint, explaining that they still need info on the amulet. Sonya complies with Cage, and demands the info out of Kano, which he agrees to. Kano is not seen again after this, presumably brought into custody for his crimes. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): '"Kano made a fortune selling arms to Shao Kahn and used the profits to upgrade his cybernetics. The added connectivity of his eye implant gave him unparalleled access to global communications. Using his mind, he navigated the databases of banks, law enforcement agencies and other networks. But his activities left him vulnerable to hackers. Jax infiltrated Kano's mind and trapped his consciousness in the Special Forces mainframe. It wasn't long, however, until Kano managed to free himself. His consciousness spread like a virus throughout the Special Forces network of automated weaponry. Kano has become a one-man army." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Kano had always been a survivor. But even he would one day succumb to fate. His ideals of ruthless terror would die with him – unless he could pass on his methods to a new generation… Kombat, weapons, high tech sabotage, torture… All would be part of the curriculum. But before his students could learn his techniques, Kano would beat the weakness out of them. They would understand… Or die trying. Kano’s first pupil? His own son. Class was now in session." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline